


I'm Only Human

by Michaelgavinfreejones



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Androids, Developing Relationship, Gay Male Character, Homelessness, M/M, Male Friendship, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgavinfreejones/pseuds/Michaelgavinfreejones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is homeless, living on the streets alone. He tries to help someone and a terrible accident occurs. Close to his death bed, Gavin, Geoff, and Griffon help the homeless teen back on his feet. But how could they have saved a boy whose body broke inside and out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't made a fic in a while. Sorry about that ^__^ but I'm back!

It's the year 4009. Things have changed drastically. Androids exsist, medicine raised 75%. It was rare for anyone to die of terminal illnesses now, only 5% ever do. The only real deaths happen from roadway accidents. Well, this day could have been that day.  
It was a hot summer day. People outside are mowing their lawns, kids running around with either water guns or bubbles, or even kites. There were adults drinking beer, talking, and just catching up on life, and then there were the teenagers. Most in the community did mean well, and then others were plain ass holes. Michael though, Michael didn't fit in any crowd. He was alone, homeless boy. No, Michael didn't fit in any crowd.

It had been a loud day around the city streets, the place where Michael lived. He was sitting in an alleyway watching people walk by, laughing and loving each other, talking to some robots, or even walking with them. When androids first came out, they looked like rubble, but now they look like actual humans, they even act as though they are.

While watching everyone, Michael caught a boy throwing a ball, running across the street to catch it. "Hey kid!" Michael bolted up, running into the streets as a large semi speeded up. The kid was successfully pushed out of the way. Michael, though, was less fortunate in this accident. The homeless teen laid on the ground, leg, arm, and whole mid torso completely ruined. It looked as if this could be the end.

"Move out of the way. I can fix him." Was the last thing Michael heard before he fell completely unconscious. 

There was no way of knowing how long it had been since the crash, Michael sure didn't. It was a matter of time before Michael awoke from his deathly slumber. Only when he wakes up, he won't see his alleyway home, no. When Michael wakes up he sees a woman looking down with a gentle smile. Hair short and bleached blonde, piercing in her nose and tattoos up and down her arms. Where was he? What had happened?

"Hi honey... Glad to see you're finally awake. You feel okay?" The woman asked as she stood back a bit. 

"Oi.. Can't believe he actually made it... His bones looked like mashed potatoes!" Some british speaking guy yells from across the table bed.

"Gavin shush. Sorry that's my son."

Michael turns his head, gaining a better view at the place. So far it just looks like a dark basement lab. "Where... am I?"

There was a long settled pause in the air as a new man walks up, just as tattoed as the woman was. "You're in our lab. We saved you. Well... Technically Gavin did, bringing you here after seeing you hit by that truck." The scruffy faced man smiled at the british man.

"A... Lab?" Michael asks, soon trying to sit up, but a large sharp pain shoots through his body, causing the poor lad to scream and fall back onto the table.

"Whoa whoa careful!" THe brit yells rushing to Michael's side. "You're new insides aren't fully connected yet, don't move!"

"My What?!"

"Your insides... They... kind of broke and splattered and..."

"Gavin enough." The tattooed man said, shutting the british guy up. "It was bad... you nearly died."

Michael was a bit dumbfounded and flabbergasted at this point. No clue what to say, or even how to say it if he had the words there. For now the boy just laid there, slightly frightened and still very confused.

The tattooed woman stepped forward as the other two men walked out of the room. She had a friendly smile once again, seeming to help Michael relax slightly. "We have a pull out couch down here... It's not much but it's enough to hold for a while if you'd like.

Michael thought for a moment before nodding "That sounds nice. Better than what I was sleeping on at least, but.." He looked down at his newly scared up body "Won't it hurt to move over there?"

"Oh yes " She said a bit too contently "but it's a short walk, and if it's too much I can get Geoff to pick you up."

"Geoff?" Michael squinted slightly. That must have been the tattooed man. Michael felt a bit intimidated by him, but so far they all seemed nice enough, so Michael relaxed a bit.

"My husband." She laughs before waving over her husband. "Alright... I don't actually want you to walk yet. I still want to test out your new legs. And... we'll talk about your new body tomorrow. I want you to properly rest before our tests."

"Shit... What did you do to me?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow." 

It took a moment before Geoff picked Michael up. The tension and sudden movement caused Michael to yell out slightly. Geoff seemed to ignore it since he kept walking to the couch, gently setting down the boy he carried.

"There," The women said happily "Now rest. We'll see you tomorrow. Good night Michael." And before Michael could say another word, everyone left the basement, leaving Michael alone to his thoughts and confusion.


End file.
